


[PODFIC] Scent Stories, by ThunderheadFred

by Thimblerig



Series: Incense [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Stereo, Character Study, Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Meta, Perfume, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: When Aziraphale finds a cologne he likes, he wears it for decades. (Don’t even mention Shalimar...)*Crowley's scent seems especially designed to grab your attention, but he sure as hell isn’t going to explain why. Good luck naming a single note; he changes his cologne as often as he changes shoes, hairstyles, and gender...





	[PODFIC] Scent Stories, by ThunderheadFred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderheadFred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderheadFred/gifts), [gingerhaole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scent Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/521744) by ThunderheadFred. 

* Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16E-e84F-fGdYeVKCkymUrDOTITsDwmN8/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) *

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Note: "Ages ago, @gingerhaole asked very nicely if I would brainstorm some scent-stories for our beloved ineffable husbands. It’s been a long while since I played around with perfume, so I might be a little rusty, BUT, I had to try."
> 
> Reader's Note:
> 
> The musical tags are an Armenian _duduk,_ and a _darbuka_ drum from various parts of the Middle East.
> 
> I did some research on pronunciation (please be gentle with me - I'm new to the world of perfume) and stumbled on a really fascinating lecture by an Indian perfumer on just how fabulous _ruh khus_ oil is, so I'm going to have to get me some. (I love it when fanfic is educational.) Also, apparently Shalimar was extremely popular with 1920s flappers and other "bad" girls. Aziraphale, you _minx._
> 
> Thanks again for permission to pod this, ThunderheadFred - I had a really fun time.
> 
> Programs: Audio Evolution for Mobile, Logopit, Music Editor.
> 
> Cover image: adapted from images supplied with the original work.
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> Music: 
> 
> “Duduk Armenian Sample Sound” by ethnictune - https://freesound.org/people/ethnictune/sounds/352572/ - (CC0)
> 
> “duyek_darbuka” by barisbozkurt (musician: Eren Ergen) - https://freesound.org/people/barisbozkurt/sounds/140447/ - (CC BY-NC 3.0)
> 
> “Apple Bite Signature” by RoofDog - https://freesound.org/people/RoofDog/sounds/79241/ - (CC0)


End file.
